gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Sam Relationship
The Mercedes-Sam Relationship, also known as Samcedes, is the relationship between Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones. They had only been in Glee club together before they'd gotten together. The two first developed a relationship when they went to prom together, along with Rachel and Jesse, and their relationship was shown in the episode New York. They kept their relationship secret for unknown reasons. However in Season Three, since Sam left, Mercedes had gotten a new boyfriend named Shane. Now Sam is back and he is not giving up Mercedes without a fight. Although Mercedes has broken up with Shane, she refuses to resume her relationship with Sam for the moment, saying that although she loves him she needs to find out who she is when it comes to love. After Sam uploads a video of Mercedes onto YouTube and the two share a kiss in Saturday Night Glee-ver and attend the prom together in Prom-asaurus, confirming that the pair are back together. Overview Sam was dateless for the prom in Prom Queen, so Rachel and Mercedes, who were also without dates, came together and agreed to all go together on a prom budget (alongside Jesse St. James, who joined later). During Rachel's rendition of Christina Perri's Jar of Hearts at the prom, Sam tells Mercedes she is beautiful and asks her to dance. After coming home from New York, having come in 12th at Nationals, Mercedes and Sam happen to bump into Kurt and Blaine at The Lima Bean coffee shop, making small talk with one another. The two say they just met in the parking lot, but when they stand in line at the counter, they wonder whether or not Kurt and Blaine caught onto them. When they decide that there is no way they know, the camera pans down to see them holding hands, implying that they are secretly dating They broke up when Sam transferred, as said by Mercedes in The Purple Piano Project. When Sam returns in Hold on to Sixteen, Mercedes tells him that their relationship was just a "summer fling", but Sam announces that he is going to fight for her, no matter what, which makes her smile. In Yes/No Mercedes admitted that their "summer fling" was more than that and she still has feelings for him. In the following episodes, Sam continues to go for Mercedes, even sharing a kiss with her in Michael, but Mercedes knows what she is doing is wrong and tells Shane about them, breaking up with him in Heart. But she tells Sam that she wants to be single for a while, declining a relationship with him. Later on in Saturday Night Glee-ver, Sam uploads a video of Mercedes performing Disco Inferno to YouTube and tells her she is capable of doing anything & the two share their second on-screen kiss. In Prom-asaurus, the two attend the prom together, confirming they are back together. Episodes: Season Two Duets In this episode, Mercedes is seen whispering about Sam's sexuality. Mercedes agrees with Kurt that he is gay, although this turns out to be incorrect. The Rocky Horror Glee Show For the rocky horror show, Mercedes is given the part of Frank N' Furter, whilst Sam is given the part of Rocky. In the film, Rocky and Frank N' Furter are considered a canon-couple. Comeback When Santana and Sam do some puplic display of affection in the choir room, Mercedes asks with disgust when "that happened". Original Song During Mercedes' performance of her original song Hell To The No, Sam holds up a notebook with 'Hell No' written in it. Later during Loser Like Me Sam is seen with his arm around Mercedes. A Night of Neglect Sam introduces Mercedes proudly with "And now, Ms. Mercedes Jones!" Prom Queen The group finds out that they are the entertainment at prom, an idea Mercedes doesn't like because she has nobody to go with. Rachel, who is also single, decides to help her and together they find Sam and ask if he would go to prom with both of them, as a group. Jesse St. James comes back and joins this group, but he really sticks to Rachel's side, leaving it to be that Sam and Mercedes are a pair. During Rachel's ballad Jar of Hearts, Sam tells Mercedes she looks beautiful and asks her to dance. He then holds Mercedes' hand. They are later seen dancing the robot together during I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. New York Once they finished their performance of Light Up the World, Mercedes and Sam are seen hugging each other tightly. After Nationals, Sam and Mercedes are seen walking into The Lima Bean, where Kurt and Blaine spot them. Sam and Mercedes say that they just happened to meet each other in the parking lot, and after a quick chat, leave to wait in line away from the couple. While in line, Mercedes asks, "Do you think they know?" to which Sam replies, "I don't think anyone knows." This reveals that Sam and Mercedes are, indeed, a couple, since they hold hands after Sam's comment. It is unknown when that relationship started, presumably from prom, or for how long it has been going on. It is also unknown why Sam and Mercedes have opted to keep their relationship a secret from the glee club. Season Three The Purple Piano Project It is revealed that Sam moved away and that Mercedes has a new boyfriend, Shane. Hold on to Sixteen As Mercedes is walking down the hall, Sam suddenly grabs her hand and keeps walking. When Mercedes questions his actions, Sam says that he is holding her hand like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Mercedes takes her hand back and tries to say something but Sam interrupts her about knowledge about her boyfriend. Mercedes warns him that Shane is built like a bulldozer. Mercedes and Sam stop their walk and Mercedes tells Sam that what they had was a summer fling. Sam states that their relationship was more than that to which Mercedes replies that she will always have a special place in her heart for him but she's moved on and he needs to do the same. As Mercedes is walking away, Sam yells in a hallway full of students that he was going to fight to get her back, despite how big her boyfriend is. Mercedes is then shown walking away with a smile on her face. During Survivor/I Will Survive, Sam is watching Mercedes with a smile enjoying her performance. During ABC, while Sam is doing a solo dance in front of ND as part of the number, Mercedes is seen watching Sam, laughing with a soft smile, embarrassed. Extraordinary Merry Christmas When Mercedes is singing'' All I Want For Christmas Is You, we see Mercedes dancing around the room, around each member and when she reaches Sam she walks around him giving him a smile while Sam twists his back at an awkward angle in order to keep his eyes on Mercedes. As Mercedes is dancing with a tinsel with the rest of the ND girls, she wraps some tinsel around Sam's neck and pulls him closer to her, both smiling flirtatiously before she moves off to sing next to Artie. Also, at the end of the number when Mercedes holds a mistletoe above Finn and Rachel, Sam can be seen in the background watching her from behind. In ''Do They Know It's Christmas?, Sam is seen winking and smiling at Mercedes while shes singing. Yes/No The episode starts off with Mercedes and the rest of the ND girls (and Kurt) walking outside during lunch where Tina brings up Mercedes' and Sam's relationship, saying that they have been seen stealing glances at each other in the choir room. Mercedes then tells them that she and Sam had a summer fling but also brought up a moment they had at a lake over the summer. The scene switches and Sam is seen describing their summer as incredible to the ND Boys where both Sam and Mercedes explain how they spent their summer together singing Summer Nights with the rest of the New Directions replicating the Grease montage. After a quick Glee Club meeting where Mr. Schuester announces he's going to propose to Ms. Pillsbury, Sam follows Mercedes out of the choir room asking about her intentions on marriage, bringing up a guy who is great at impressions and is totally into her (himself). Mercedes tells Sam that she is with Shane and Sam brings up reason as to why they aren't back together again yet, all the while reminding Mercedes of the time they had when dating that involved a Tilt-a-Twirl ride at a carnival. Mercedes describes their time as fun, and that's what Sam thought but that it doesn't change the fact that she is dating Shane. Sam then watches as Mercedes walks away with Shane. Sam approaches Coach Beiste, desperately asking about school sports teams he could join in order to get a letterman jacket in the hopes of impressing Mercedes. The only team available for Sam was the synchronized swimming team. Sam later talks to Finn about him joining the synchronized swimming team, saying that it's sexy to which Finn disagrees with and walks away. Sam then spots Mercedes at her locker and states that he is "not worried" but is then slushied by the hockey team. Mercedes turns around in shock at seeing Sam slushied, and asks if he is okay, then proceeds to clean off some of the slushie from his face. It is at this moment that Shane appears, asking Mercedes what she was doing and her reply, "Just helping out a friend". Shane claims that Sam will pull through and offers to walk her to class. Mercedes, reluctantly leaves with Shane, and Sam watches them walk away again except this time Mercedes is seen looking back at Sam. Mercedes, Santana, Tina, and Rachel try to give Mr. Schuester some advice on his proposal to Ms. Pillsbury, singing The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face where they each picture the person they have strong feelings for and a deep connection to and Mercedes pictures Sam. After the song is over, Mercedes runs off the stage, in tears, into the girls bathroom where Tina, Santana and Rachel follow. When asked what's wrong, Mercedes admits that she still has feelings for Sam even though she thought she was over him. Rachel advises her to take her time, saying, "Maybe the spark with Sam is still there." During Rachel's song Without You, Sam and Mercedes share glances with each other. Michael Sam sends Mercedes a text-message, asking her to meet him at the auditorium. Mercedes is seen to be confused by this but goes to meet him anyway. After a heartfelt speech from Sam, he proceeds to put Mercedes' name in lights, something Mercedes is touched by. It is at this time that Sam admits that he is crazy about her. Sam then brings forward the argument that they haven't sang a duet yet and asks her to sing Human Nature with him. He says that he won't stop her from going back to Shane if she wasn't touched by the song. Mercedes declines at first and attempts to leave, but as soon as the music begins to play, she turns around and sings with Sam. During the song, Mercedes gets onto the stage where they romantically and playfully sing together. As soon as the song is finished, they get closer to each other and share a kiss. The immediate aftermath of this isn't revealed, they can, however, be seen sitting peacefully next to each other during practice on one of the following days. The Spanish Teacher Since Sam and Mercedes are still struggling with the kiss they had, they have a non-couple counseling session with Emma Pillsbury to discuss their problem. When Mercedes expresses her worries, how she is unsure about herfeelings and doesn't want to hurt anyone, Emma recommends that they don't speak with each other for a full week, to help Mercedes become aware of what she really wants. It is at this time that Sam tweets that Mercedes smells good and states that he won't stop until it's trending. Mercedes also discusses her problem with Kurt and Rachel during their sleepover, comparing herself to Bella from Twilight during the process. Since they are now unable to talk, they each devote a song to the other. Mercedes sings Don't Wanna Lose You and during the song, Sam tries to avoid eye contact with Mercedes but ultimately gives in and watches her performance with a smile on his face. Sam sings a mash-up of Bamboleo/Hero, dedicating the lyrics of'' Hero'' to Mercedes. At the end of the week, they both impatiently wait, watching a clock, until the time they are prohibited to speak to each other is over. When finally the last minute of the week has ended, Sam confronts Mercedes in the hallway, awaiting her decision. Before anything is said Shane appears and takes Mercedes with him, and Sam is left with a heartbroken expression as the two walk away. Mercedes, with a similar expression, looks back at Sam as he walks in the other direction. Heart In Heart, they can be seen exchanging looks throughout the episode, either during glee-club practice or when the "God Squad" meets. They both become involved with the "God Squad" because they are Christians and are seen performing Stereo Hearts and Cherish/Cherish in common with the group. During one of their meetings, Sam makes reproaches to Mercedes because she is still dating Shane, although she has feelings for him. During Artie's song, Let Me Love You, Sam and Mercedes gives each other looks. Later on, Sam asks Mercedes to be his valentine. It's then that Mercedes tells Sam she loves him and breaks into tears, telling him that she admitted to Shane what had been going on between them. When Sam wants to know if they can be an item now, Mercedes refuses, because she hurt Shane, and she didn't recognize the person she became. She tells Sam that she has to be on her own for a while, and hence declines resuming their relationship. Mercedes then performs I Will Always Love You, in the choir room and directs it to Sam. Sam then rushes out of the room in tears leaving Mercedes there crying. Nothing else is specified between the two in the episode, though Sam is seen glancing at Mercedes during Cherish/Cherish. On My Way In On My Way, during a meeting with The God Squad where they talk about Dave Karofsky's situation as well as make plans to visit him in the hospital, Sam and Mercedes are seen glancing at each other from time to time. Also, during Regionals when New Directions are pronounced the winners, Sam and Mercedes are seen hugging. Big Brother In Big Brother Sue points out the sexual tension between Mercedes and Sam to which Sam and Mercedes do not deny. Saturday Night Glee-ver In Saturday Night Glee-ver, Mr. Shue announces the finalists for the miniature disco competition after the song Night Fever, and when Mercedes's name is said, Sam claps enthusiastically. Mercedes performs Disco Inferno with Santana and Brittany as back-up and during her performance, Sam is seen to be recording Mercedes on his cellphone. Afterwards, when Mercedes worriedly talks about her future, Sam looks down at the video of Mercedes singing and dancing and gets an idea. During Santana's performance of, If I Can't Have You Sam is seen watching Mercedes. Sam later approaches Mercedes in the hallway and leads her to an empty classroom where he proceeds to show her a video on YouTube of her Disco Inferno performance. Mercedes gets a little upset that Sam posted a video of her without her permission but Sam tells her she is amazing and looks stunning. Mercedes quickly worries about the feedback of the video. She is surprised to learn that all but one of the comments is positive, the one non-positive comment being because someone mistakes the video for something else. Mercedes is extremely touched by the responses and asks Sam why would he do this for her. Sam then tells Mercedes he believes in her and that with her talent, and all that she is, Mercedes would be able to achieve anything. He endearingly calls her "Baby" and they kiss on-screen for the second time. Dance with Somebody In Dance with Somebody, when Mr. Shue states that the assignment for the week would be a Whitney Houston tribute, despite Mercedes questioning Sam, Sam says that he thinks it's a bad idea considering her past problems. Emma also mentions Samcedes during Kurt and Blaines couple counsling. Prom-asaurus In this episodes, when Brittany announced the theme for senior prom, Sam and Mercedes are seen sitting next to each other and later attend senior prom together. They are also seen standing next to each other while Brittany performs Dinosaur. During What Makes You Beautiful, Mercedes stands front and center, watching and dancing to Sam and some of the other New Directions Boys performance and at one point it seems as though Sam is pointing at her. Sam and Mercedes dance together throughout prom and during Love You Like a Love Song, Sam talks to Mercedes about how they were at last year's prom and states that Mercedes never thought that they would be back together again. It is also during this song that they both look over to see Shane enjoying the senior prom with his own date. They smile and wave to Shane receiving a wave and smile back in return. As Quinn and Santana are singing Take My Breath Away, Mercedes and Sam are shocked, Mercedes saying "Praise" and Sam calling it a prom miracle when Quinn gets out of her wheelchair and stands up. While prom pictures are being taken, Sam and Mercedes are seen humorously posing for the picture. Props Mercedes and Sam can be seen to be sitting next to each other throughout most the the Glee Club meetings and on the bus to Nationals in Chicago. Near the end, while Sam is doing some impressions, Mercedes, along with Kurt, Artie, and Brittany are laughing around him. Nationals Sam and Mercedes are dance partners during some of Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Goodbye During a lot of the songs in the episode Sam and Mercedes are seen sharing looks and they are seen sitting next to each other in the beginning of the episode. At Mercedes' locker, Sam and Mercedes are hugging and celebrating Mercedes getting a recording contract thanks to the video Sam had posted of Mercedes, Disco Inferno. They are very exited for this and Mercedes loving states that she could have not done it without him. During You Get What You Give, they are seen having fun together and dancing together. While saying goodbye to Rachel, Sam and Mercedes are standing next to each other. Quotes ' ' Songs Duets *''Human Nature'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''We Are Young'' by fun ''(Hold on to Sixteen) *Summer Nights'' from'' Grease'' (Yes/No) *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine (Heart) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association (Heart) *''You Get What You Give'' by New Radicals (Goodbye) Related Songs *''All I Want For Christmas Is You by ''Mariah Carey (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode))'' *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' by'' Roberta Flack'' (Yes/No) *''Don't Wanna Lose You by ''Gloria Estefan (The Spanish Teacher) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Enrique Iglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *''I Will Always Love You'' by Whitney Houston (Heart) *''Disco Inferno'' by The Trammps (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Trivia *It is unknown as to why Sam and Mercedes decided to keep their relationship hidden when they first started dating. *They are the second couple who has their own theme song (the first is Klaine). It is a piano melody of Summer Nights. *Most of their major scenes seem to happen in the school hallway. *Mercedes is the only girl Sam was seen to have ever cried over. *This is the first time Mercedes has admitted to being in love with someone. *This is also the first time ever Mercedes cheated with someone. *One of their scenes in Heart was cut which had to do with Sam giving Mercedes an ultimatum. *Sam's locker not only contains great amounts of chapstick but pictures of Mercedes as well. *They have both been referenced to chocolate; Mercedes (Chocolate Thunder), Sam (White Chocolate). *They shared their first on-screen kiss after their duet of Human Nature. *There is sexual tension between them. (As referenced by Sue in Big Brother) *Mercedes is the only girlfriend of Sam's who has not publicly embarrassed him. *As of Saturday Night Glee-ver Sam is the first glee club member to film his love interest (Mercedes) performing a musical number in class. *Mercedes is the only girl Sam has called, "Baby". *As revealed on Dance With Somebody, Sam has already lost his virginity. However, it is unknown whether Mercedes has lost hers as well. *They are the second interracial couple, second only to Artie and Tina. *Attended prom together two years in a row. *They ended the season together two years in a row. Photos Jonevansberry.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.27.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.28.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.33.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.37.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.31.06 PM.png|In the far left, SAMCEDES! Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.29.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.32.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.39.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.38.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 11.30.31 PM.png|Dancing next to each other :) tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo1_1280.png tumblr_lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2_1280.png Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Tumblr lw89otko4I1r1t92wo2 1280.png tumblr_lw5m4pZzTI1qfq2bu.gif tumblr_lxrdct2Egq1qhh5fko2_1280.png IMG_0005 - Version 2.PNG|Samcedes kiss MichealHumanNature.jpg Michael-010.jpg IMG_1479.PNG Tumblr lz296alX5K1qb0soy.png 77.jpg 92.jpg 89kkl.jpg SamcedesinH6.png SamcedesinH5.png SamcedesinH4.png SamcedesinH3.png SamcedesinH2.png SamcedesinH1.png Tumblr lzhon1bMyg1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lzg6wjD0Wr1qauvgjo2 250.gif Tumblr lzijb27N0H1r7q0z6o1 400.gif Sam n Mercedes.jpg 291fk1h.jpg DGJRSHJK.png DontWannaLoseYou.png fnxnc2.jpg oqw00n.jpg Samcedes 100.png Samcedes 11.png Samcedes 0056.png tumblr_loudjkMHrx1qahsico1_500.png tumblr_ly0klz1QtV1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyeugs6TEN1r6nrbwo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyey9s1QQq1r9j23to1_500.png tumblr_m1kvjfrvR81qm33moo1_500.png Tumblr lzglb9xZAb1ql17hco1 500.png Screen Shot 2012-04-11 at 4.44.25 PM.png|Mercedes singing "Don't Wanna Lose You" to Sam 313GLEEEp313Sc12003--4397170316751281223.jpg tumblr_m2ixf8dSl01rtkyqdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2p05k2F5W1qeakddo1_500.jpg 8f441a59268609a56ee447e05a6c6c43.jpg Sam and mercedes.png Samcedes.png Samcedes 1.gif Samcedes Handholding.png Samcedes Prom Picture.png Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Sam-and-Mercedes-glee-21926226-500-280.gif Would You Like To Dance Samcedes.png Samcedes 19.gif Samcedes 23.png Tumblr ln019f5mGK1qivswu.gif Tumblr ln01a5wC5g1qivswu.gif Tumblr ln3jkw2hv71qivswu.gif|Klaine Approves!!! :D <3 samcedes1.gif Mercsam.gif Samcedes13.gif Tumblr lmwsbvRFTV1qjk19mo1 500.jpg Samcedes 28.gif tumblr_lm6uuqS8lP1qivswu.gif tumblr_lm0wk0Xf861qjk19mo1_500.gif th_Glee_sam_will_sue_quinn_rachel_mercedes_underwear2.jpg Tumblr lmckm7e3RV1qapaqbo1 500.jpg Samcedes 31.gif Samcedes 33.jpg samcedes 27.jpg Samcedes 46.gif Samcedes 47.jpg tumblr_ljcocgAH8J1qbdepdo1_500.gif Mercedes is beautiful.gif Tumblr lnqs4ofD5F1qbysf9o1 500.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY2.png MercedesSamAIWFCIY.png Tumblr m3cxs7eicI1r6nrbwo6 500.jpg tumblr_m3d2k3Kl2O1qdg4ydo1_500.jpg|At the Senior Prom tumblr_m3p8ftXSzd1qj5p41o6_r1_250.jpg samcedesprom.png Samcedes1.png tumblr_m3rr0rHnNG1r6nrbwo4_1280.jpg 1_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko1_400.gif 3_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko3_400.gif 6_tumblr_m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko6_400.gif 2 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko2 r2 400.gif 4 tumblr m3qhsf84nI1qhh5fko4 400.gif SamcedesSNGhallway.png Tumblr m43o88iqBj1qbysi2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m43qezdeJi1qkqh3q.jpg SamcedesPromSpoiler.png Category:Relationships Category:Couples